A Letter Home Part 3
by Kharma
Summary: Nigels away for a few days


A LETTER HOME PART 3

Disclaimer: Story mine, everything else theirs.

Notes: I know these are written as letters, but they are really intended to be e-mails.

I got stuck on the other story, so I decided to come back to the letters in the hope it would clear my mental block.

They say home is where the heart is.  Seeing as Sydney's heart is with Nigel, I think this qualifies as a letter home.

Please R & R.

My Love,

   Do you have any idea how long I've waited to be able to call you that?  It seems like an entire lifetime.

How are you doing over there in England?  It was very unfair of you to forbid me to come with you.  The doctor says I am perfectly fine to fly for another couple of months yet.  It's only in the 3rd trimester that it starts to get risky and as I'm only just about in the 2nd it would have been perfectly safe.

I know you've only been gone 5 days, but I miss you so much.  I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks.  Everything here is fine.  The students have been really great while you're away.  They've been carrying my equipment to and from the classrooms for me, and they won't let me lift anything heavier than a pencil.  Karen is driving me insane.  She's turned into a real mother.  She makes sure I eat properly by having food delivered to the office 3 times a day.  At this rate, by the time you get back next week I'm going to weigh twice what I did when you left.  If I leave the office for any reason, I have to tell her exactly where I'm going and if I'm just a few minutes late getting back, she reads me the riot act.  It's annoying but sweet of her to care.  I actually snapped at her the other day for hovering so much, so she told me why she's been acting so protective.

Did you really tell her that if anything happened to me or the baby while you were away, you would personally cut up all her credit cards and tell al the companies that she had been declared bankrupt?  That was just so cruel!  The poor girl is terrified to let me out of her sight.  I expect you to apologise when you get back!

While we're on the subject of threats, what exactly did you mean when you said if I didn't behave myself and stay here, you would make sure I could never go on another relic hunt again?  How exactly would you stop me?  I know you forbade me to go on this trip , but I let you get away with it because I'm so busy at Trinity I didn't really have time to go anyway.  I could have got round you if I wanted to.  I can be very persuasive when I want to.  If you remember, that's how I got pregnant in the first place.  You wanted to gout for dinner, I wanted to stay in and I had to persuade to see things my way.

Did I tell you I had a phone call from Dad?  He had some very interesting news.  It turns out I'm going to be a big sister.  That's right, Jenny's pregnant.  She's due at about the same time as me, isn't that a coincidence?  Dad wants to move them both out here so that he can be there when his child and grandchild are born (hopefully not at the same time).  Jenny's fine with.  She say's that as the children are going to be so close in age she would like them to grow up together as much as possible.  With the type of work we all do, it also means that if either one of us have to go out of town for a while, we know there's someone we can trust to look after the little ones.  I like the idea.  I grew up an only child and we moved around a lot because of Dad's job.  I don't want the same thing for our child.

I hope everything is going well over there.  Are you and Preston behaving yourselves?  I appreciate you putting in the effort to get along with him, even if it is only for the baby's sake.  It means a lot to me to know that is Father and Uncle are getting along.  I'm fairly sure that it's going to be a boy, by the way.  Although knowing how stubborn and contrary you are, I wouldn't be at all surprised if I was wrong and we have a girl. Not that I care either way, as long as it's healthy.  Still, it would be nice to have a little boy with the same cute smile as his Father.  I wonder if he'll charm every woman he meets without even trying, the same way you do.  I know you don't think of yourself as being able to do that, but believe me you do.  Especially the girls in our classes.  Claudia and I used to laugh about it all the time.

I love you and I miss you and I want you home with me.  I know you'll be back next week, but that's far too long to wait.  This is the first time in here years that I haven't seen you practically every day.  Even on you infrequent days off you usually came into the office.  I dragged you halfway round the world and asked you to do all sorts of ridiculous and dangerous things.  Not once did you say no.  You tried to talk me out of it sometimes, but in the end you always came along anyway and did everything I asked of you.  

Why did it take me so long to realise what I had right there in front of me?  I must have been stupid or blind (according to Claudia and Karen I was stupid AND blind).  You're mine now, though, and I intend to keep it that way.

Give my love to Preston and tell him that if he lets anything happen to you, I will personally rip him limb from limb.  If he doesn't believe I can, tell him about a couple of our relic hunts.  That should persuade him.

Come home to us soon.

Your loving wife,

Syd.

P.S: In case I forgot to mention it.  Nigel, I love you.


End file.
